Musical Encounters
by AvianDemigod
Summary: A Piano in the middle of the mall, lonely. A teen, waiting for that one person to come.


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Newt smiled as his younger sister ran happily through the build-a-bear store. She has been begging him to take her since she felt that her Kitty was lonely and needed another tea party friend./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Newt! Can I get this one?" asked Isabella as she bounced on her feet./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sure thing sweetheart, as long as you don't start bouncing off the walls," chucked Newt. It was endearing, to say the least when Isabella's eyes lit up with excitement and ran off to get her new bear made./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As they were walking out of the store, Isabella could not stop talking about her new friend./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think I want to name her Tess!" Isabella said with a proud smile. "She can be Kitty's new tea party friend!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's awesome! Can I come to your tea party, Izzy?" Newt replied as he led his younger sister towards the mall exit./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""NO!" Isabella exclaimed. "It's girls only! Remember?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Newt pouted and was about to say something before he was forcefully dragged to the center of the mall by a 6-year-old./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Newt look!" squeaked Isabella as she pointed to something in the middle of the mall. Right, there in the center of the busy shopping center was a beautiful grand piano. Begging to be played by passersby. There was a sign next to it telling the shoppers that they are welcomed to play if they know how to. Newt stood there, unmoving, marveled by its beauty. Suddenly, he was pulled over to the piano as his sister ran over to it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Newt! Can you play for me please?" begged Isabella as she gave him her best puppy eyes. With a sigh, Newt gave in./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sure sweetheart, but one song okay?" Newt told his sister sternly. Isabella nodded quickly and smiled in delight as Newt sat down on the bench./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Starting off slowly, Newt began to play 'See You Again' knowing well enough that it is one of Isabella's favorite songs on the piano. As he watched his sister standing there in wonder, Newt began to have more confidence in himself and started to become lost in the music, not fully aware of the crowd that he is receiving nor of the raven haired teen that is now standing beside him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Isabella stared at the approaching boy. The raven haired teen noticed and put a finger to his lips in which Isabella nodded. Carefully and quietly, the teen removed his violin from its case that Isabella never noticed. It was then that Isabella understood and moved over to the other side of Newt so the stranger can stand in her spot./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Newt was so engrossed in the music he was playing and was startled when a violin joined him not even halfway through the song. Not even faltering with the music, he quickly looked up not knowing what to expect. A young raven haired teen was standing in the spot where his sister was standing not moments ago. Newt recognized the figure to be Minho, he is a band member at his school. Minho noticed Newt looking and sent a quick wink his way before he let himself get lost in the music. Together, both musicians let the music engulf them as they played the entire song./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When the song ended, there were loud cheering and clapping. Both Newt and Minho looked shocked, seeing as they never realized that the crowd that they managed to gather became to be very large. Everyone seemed to be saying something but Newt couldn't make out what they were telling him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Looks like the crowd wants more," said Minho as he readied his violin. "Shall we?" Newt could only nod, seeing as the shock of the crowd didn't wear off him yet./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Minho smirked and began to play the first few notes of a song Newt instantly recognized. It was 'Unravel'. Newt quickly joined in and wondered how Minho knew that he knew this song. Putting that thought away for later, he let himself get lost in the music once again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"One song turned into two. Two into four. The duo lost themselves in the music they were creating and was only stopped when Newt's phone rang. The crowd started to disperse as Newt and Minho were getting ready to leave./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm sorry Minho. I have to leave, Isabella has a doctor's appointment today and I was only supposed to play one song for her." Newt rushed out guiltily./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nah it's cool. Nice playing with you," replied Minho. "I'm going to assume that your sister is the one over there?" Newt turned around to where Minho was indicating to see his sister sitting on the bench, eyes wide./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As the two teens approached Isabella, she snapped out of the daze she was in./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You two were amazing," whispered Isabella./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why thank you, my lady." Replied Minho as he bent down to kiss her hand. Isabella squealed and hugged her older brother. Shying away from Minho./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright. Let's get you home sweetheart, Doctor time," said Newt as he scooped up Isabella into his arms./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Let's play again sometime," Minho said as he handed Isabella her bear./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Of course." replied Newt "But first, we have to get this little princess to the doctors. See you Minho."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Bye bye." Waved Isabella./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Minho gave a salute as he walked back into the mall, trying to remember what he came here for. When Newt got home, he realized that he never got to ask Minho how he knew that Newt knew how to play unravel. 'Oh well. There is always next time' Newt thought./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Newt. What is that on Tess's back?" Isabella asked. Newt turned the bear around to find a note attached to it. It was addressed 'For Newt' in fancy lettering./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's just a note Izzy, nothing to worry about. Now, why don't you go to mom so you can go to the doctors? When you come home, I can play more music for you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"With a squeal, Isabella ran off to find her mother to tell her about the day she had. Newt slowly climbed up the stairs, carefully unfolding the note. He already had an idea on who it might be but he didn't want to get his hopes up. Sure enough, there was a note that Minho left for him along with his number. Newt smiled as he quickly texted the number he was provided with, already looking forward to the next weekend./span/p 


End file.
